Dianne Phoenix
Dianne Phoenix, Hailey’s mother, supported the Markless cause. After Hailey left Spokie, Dianne co-hosted a pro-Markless radio program with Logan's grandmother Sonya. She died of a lung condition shortly before Chancellor Cylis achieved complete control over the Global Union. Biography When the Marking program began, Mrs. Phoenix did not participate. Instead she chose to remain a Markless housewife, leading a quiet life with her husband and Hailey. But Mr. Phoenix struggled with a drinking habit as a result of trauma he had faced in the States War. The nanoenhancements in his favorite drink caused him to have a fatal heart attack. Following her husband’s death, Mrs. Phoenix attempted to call in favors from others as a way of surviving without the Mark. When the favors ran out, Mrs. Phoenix saw no other choice but to get the Mark. She was hired for a entry level job at the nanomaterials factory Mr. Phoenix once managed. Long hours, an extended commute, and constantly breathing in nanodust began to take toll on her health, leaving her with a chronic cough. Mrs. Phoenix was initially concerned when Hailey became involved with the Dust. Markless often robbed their house, and Mrs. Phoenix did not want Hailey becoming involved with Markless teens who might be a bad influence on her. But when Hailey explained to her mother the real goals of the Dust, her mother heartily approved Hailey’s activities on their behalf. Swipe “I’m sure it’ll all work out.” “How do you know?” “Because you’re better at this than you think.” —Dianne Phoenix and Hailey Mrs. Phoenix talks with Hailey several times. The two of them have few secrets, and Mrs. Phoenix is fully aware of Hailey’s efforts to spy on Dane and Logan. Hailey vents her frustrations to her mother after Erin and Logan discover the Dust at the Fulmart. Sneak “I’m just the proud mom.” —Dianne Phoenix Erin informed DOME that Hailey was involved with the Dust, and DOME has been planting surveillance equipment in the Phoenix home in hope of tracking Logan through Hailey. When Hailey leaves to find Logan, Mrs. Phoenix helps her find a disguise and walks Hailey out of town. Afterward, she begins washing away surveillance powder, knowing that DOME will not be interested in watching the house without Hailey in it. Logan’s grandmother Sonya arrives in the middle of her cleaning session. Sonya wants to know what Mrs. Phoenix can tell her about Logan. Mrs. Phoenix is initially suspicious that Sonya is a spy for DOME, but Sonya convinces Dianne that Sonya came only as Logan’s grandmother. Dianne then tells Sonya exactly what Hailey, Logan, and the Dust have been up to. Papa Hayes’s death meant the end of the Markless radio program in Spokie. When Sonya learns about the Markless radio channel, she suggests that she and Dianne broadcast a pro-Markless radio show themselves, using Logan’s mother’s meteorology equipment. Every evening Dianne comes over, ostensibly to play games with Sonya. After Logan’s parents go to bed, the two begin broadcasting. The radio program reaches far enough across the country that it can be heard in the Appalachian village where Logan, Hailey, and Dane stop. The three are able to contact Dianne and Sonya through the radio, thereby keeping them updating on events in the east. When Logan is captured in Acheron, Dianne and Sonya help ignite the Markless uprising that allows the Dust to rescue him. Storm Dianne and Sonya continue to host the radio program, which enables them to remain in contact with Logan and Hailey in Sierra City. Logan contacts them through the radio program when he needs information about the workings of weather mills. Dianne’s health, however, is progressively growing worse as a result of the lung disease brought on by the nanodust in her workplace. After Logan and Hailey end the drought, Hailey travels to Spokie, feeling that her mother may need her. Hailey arrives home to find that Dianne is dying. Hailey nurses her mother through her last illness, caring for her while she suffers from fever and delirium. After Dianne's death, Hailey buries her in their yard. Physical Appearance Mrs. Phoenix was middle-aged. Personality Mrs. Phoenix was quiet and very protective of her daughter. She worked hard in order to provide for the two of them, although she preferred being a housewife. When Hailey left home, Mrs. Phoenix was willing to take great risks in order to keep in touch with Hailey and help the Dust on their missions. Family and Relationships Mrs. Phoenix had a very close relationship with her daughter Hailey. Hailey felt comfortable sharing her anti-Mark activities with her mother, despite the fact the Mrs. Phoenix received the Mark herself. Skills After her husband’s death, Mrs. Phoenix became an expert at saving money. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marked